Talk:The Order/@comment-25409001-20150715033458
I seriously have been wondering about the whole monster thing. I get that the current Demon Lord is a succubus that wants all to MeetnFuck, but what I can't wrap my head around is that this seems to be treated like it's a first time it happens. I just can't seem to believe that in the possibly hundreds of centuries in the MGE world, where countries have risen and fallen, cultures are built and destroyed, kingdoms already buried underneath thousand tons of sand, that this is the first time the monster decided to change the rules a bit. For what I read about the Chief God, she/he/it made this world in three stages. 1. The humans are thriving stage, where humans grow and develop, making new inventions, new discoveries, new improvements to their lives. 2. The monster attacks, this happens when humans become too advance* in which monsters become suddenly powerful and aggresive and are lead by the Demon Lord of that time. 3. Humans strike back and monster goes into chaos, the stage where a Hero kills the Demon Lord and causes the monsters to fight and kill for the new position, rewriting any and all traces of their previous regime. Personally I think we are at the second stage of the cycle. *I don't think the CG is trying to hold back humanity, more or less trying to prevent them from going into a time where they might forget that there are monsters that lurk in the shadows. The smarter you become, the sceptical you are. So if humans become more and more smarter than they might try to prove the monsters don't exist and would birth a time where humans don't believe in monsters. This might cause the humans to be woefully underprepared when the mosnters suddenly do attack and kill every human in a plaza. One thing I like to note is that when a monster takes the throne, they are given free reign to do whatever they wish the monsters under their rule. So what really bugs me is that this is treated like the first time, which should be impossible. I mean there has to be a time where a Lich comes into power and transforms all monsters into undead or turns all monsters into briliant scientist so that they can experiment more. There has to be a time where a Werewolve takes control and makes all of the monsters have a pack mentality. These guys when they sit on the figurative (maybe literal) throne of a Demon Lord can do anything to the monsters, it's like a stragety game you control your troops for a safe distance and make all kinds of plans so you can win. For the entirety of the time the world has been created, it doesn't seem logical that a Succubus hasn't taken control before, or a very powerful and hedonistic Demon. I mean if an Elf or Dwarve or even a Fairy were to take the throne that would be understandable. It's just not true that something along the lines of MGE hasn't happen before. Heck it probably did happen, and because of how this world works, any and all trace of their reign probably disappears into the night when a sword or arrow or spell or fist or foot or axe or mace or bibble of the Chief God turns the all powerful Demon Lord into a corpse. I think the main reason why this is such a big deal is that the current Chief God is still 'young', relative to gods at least. She probably doesn't have the foresight of the original CG that created the world, and probably doesn't have as much experience as the other gods in MGE. She probably just got this job when the original just upped and left.